It's in the Morning
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A short piece of what happens when Caroline can't sleep...A/U Klaroline. Smut, rated M for a reason...


**An AU SMUTTTTYYY fic. You've been warned. Here's all to all my Klaroline shippers...a drabble I posted on tumblr. **

**Read & Review! **

**xoxo,**

**Steph**

* * *

Caroline woke up frustrated, looks at clock and sees it's nearly 6am. Why the hell was she up so early on a Saturday? She turns her head to see Klaus sleeping on his back and an arm over his face.

With the sun starting to rise, she can see the stubble on his face and realizes how sexy he looks with a five o clock shadow. He's been working so hard lately and it was his first weekend off in a long time.

Caroline was about to roll over again to try and sleep in with her boyfriend. Her eyesight caught something in the corner of her eye underneath their crisp white bed sheets.

His morning hard on was fully erect. She felt desire instantly pool between her legs. She sat up in bed and looked at Klaus who remained in the same position. She licked her lips remembering the last time they made love earlier in the week.

They had the whole weekend off together…she knew it would be a nice surprise for Klaus to wake up to. She grinned to herself as she realized how deliciously naughty he would find her actions. Caroline slipped her silk nighty off over her head and pulled the sheets down to Klaus's knees. This would be easy…he always slept in the nude.

She put her knees on each side of his to straddle him but not disrupt him and bent forwards towards his cock. She slipped her fingers between her inner folds and felt how wet she already was, she was most definitely in the mood.

She lowered her head down and licked the very tip of his manhood to see if it garnered any reaction from his sleeping self. Klaus stayed asleep so she continued. She then held it firmly before riding her tongue from the base up to its tip and using her lips to suck on the head hard. He always loved that when he was conscious of it.

As her mouth went up and down she hummed and moaned so the vibrations would be felt on him. She felt him twitch inside her mouth when she took it in entirely filling her throat. That's when she felt him stir.

He groaned and his hand subconsciously went to his lap. Klaus woke up instantly when he found his fingers touching long hair strands; his head shot up and he propped up on his elbows and threw his head back in pleasure. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He focused his vision on his girlfriend's sweet lips sucking him unexpectedly and her blue eyes staring up at him intently. His mind was still foggy like always was when he woke up in the morning. And the pleasure he was getting from her was no help.

"Caroline…." He whispered. She replaced the motions her mouth was doing with her hands. He watched her lick her lips and smile up at him.

"Morning sleepyhead…I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can ride you…" Klaus was about to burst at the sound of her words.

"What are waiting for?" he replied, his voice husky. She adjusted her knees at the side of his hips and bent forward to kiss him.

"Nothing now..." with those words she lowered herself on top of him and moaned with the sensation of him filling her completely and perfectly.

"Oh fuck Caroline…" she grinded her hips so painstakingly slow Klaus grabbed them and helped her to speed it up.

She playfully slapped his hands and removed them off her hips.

"Uh uh…I said _I'm_ riding you…no help needed babe." She said breathless.

Klaus smiled and crossed his hands behind his head. "It's all you love…"

She giggled and felt a wonderful wave of pleasure coursing through her from being on top.

"Mhmm, I'm almost there…shit Klaus." She said closing her eyes and running her hands through her tousled blonde waves.

Klaus felt the bliss of her tightening walls around him and the slick warmth she grinded back and forth on top of him. He had the perfect view of each face she made and her trying to catch her breath.

"Almost isn't cutting it." He grabbed her waist and switched their position so quickly that it barely registered with her that he was now on top of her.

He made slow thrusts into her at first and sped it up the louder she called his name in his ear.

"Harder! Please…I'm so close." She whimpered crossing her legs at the small of his back urging him to do so.

The room was ridiculously bright with the sun fully up and shining through their bedroom window. Klaus licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Caroline. He went to her neck knowing each spot she liked to be kissed. He licked the skin on her neck tasting the saltiness of her sweat.

He grabbed the back of her knees and brought her legs together and straightened his entire body and leaned against them.

She cried out as he sank deeper into her with their new position. He found his grip at the end of their bed and drove so hard into Caroline all her could hear were her moans and her words getting trapped in her throat and the motivating sound of his balls slamming against her behind.

"I'm coming!" she screamed, grabbing anything her hands could hold onto. It was the first of the many she knew she would have. "Oh my—fuck." She screamed again at the hard last thrust he gave her sending her over the edge. He slowed waiting for her to stop shuddering and eagerly waited giving her, her next orgasm.

He separated her legs and leaned down between them again. "Mm, you alright love?" he asked giving her a quick peck.

"More than alright…pull out so I can taste…"she murmured running her fingers through his damp curls.

His eyes grew bigger at the suggestion, but he didn't fight it, merely did as he was told. He hissed when her tongue was on him again, and he felt himself getting harder watching her suck him on all fours tasting all the juices that flowed from her.

"I vote for all mornings to start like this…" he said through gritted teeth and closing his eyes overwhelmed with the pleasure.

"We shall see about that. Ready to bend me over?"

"More than ready love…"

Caroline's light eyes twinkled with mischief and turned around so her ass was facing him. She cried once more as he thrusted into her. She leaned backwards to meet every one of her thrusts with his.

"You're so deep right now…" she said burying her face in the mattress. She knew that she was close to yet another orgasm.

Klaus dug his fingers into her hips to get a firmer grip and speed it up again.

This time when Caroline came, she came hard. She pulled away from him and quivered as her orgasm leaked out of her and splashed on to his cock.

"Oh my god…fuck Klaus."

"That's a first…"he said astonished at his girlfriend's ability to do what he only saw in adult films. He felt proud of himself that he was able to give her an orgasm that powerful. He looked down at the sweat gathering on her back and her matted hair at the back of her neck.

"Someone is a beast at this hour…I don't know if I can take anymore…I'm still feeling aftershocks…"

Klaus chuckled and rubbed the tip of cock against her, feeling out if he should enter her again. She pushed back onto him and he went inside her so slowly he felt like he was in slow motion.

He slowed it down this round and turned her over so he could be on top of her again. He needed to look into her eyes and feel her nails dig into his back.

He felt his climax escalate as she tightened herself around him. He buried his head into her shoulder and gripped onto her left breast with his palm.

"Caroline! I'm going to come…"he said gritting his teeth again.

"Come for me baby…I'm ready for it."

With those last words, he felt all of his energy go with his climax straight into her wet core.

"Ahh. Fuck."

Klaus went limp on top of her and basked in their connection and the lovemaking they just shared.

Caroline kissed the top of his forehead as she looked into his eyes.

"Now that was a _good_ morning."


End file.
